I'm an Anime Character, Get me outta here!
by Evil needs candy too
Summary: Sequal to Kamp Kuja, u should prob read KK first.
1. Who will survive in the world of FF IX?

Who'll Survive in the world of Final Fantasy IX?  
  
Authoress: AND HERE IT IS! THE KAMP KUJA SEQUEL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH WHAT SURPRISES  
  
COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE IN STORE FOR OUR LITTLE GROUP OF FRIENDS? WELL READ ON AND FIND OUT!  
  
Disclamier; We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or FFIX.  
  
BTW I'd like to thank The Ice Queen for all her help ^__^ THANKS!   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what happened???   
  
Yami: (bends over) AIBOU! You're ok! (huggles the life out of Yugi.)  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Y-YA-YAMI QUIT IT! PLEASE!  
  
Yami: (lets go) Sorry aibou.  
  
Yugi: (Realises how cold it is, and curls up into a ball) Wh-where are we?  
  
Kuja: The Forgotten Continent.........  
  
DMG: (sneezes) This is just GREAT we're all gonna freeze to death!  
  
Kaira Chan: Yeah, and it's all KUJA'S FAULT!  
  
KT: Yeah, you and your stupid Kamp Kuja!  
  
Kuja: I WAS MERELY IN-ACTING MY REVENGE!  
  
TIQ: People, people! Let's not argue, we all know that this is Eiko's fault.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, it's all cause of your damn Anime Character eating thing!  
  
Eiko: HEY! If it wasn't for Garnet, I wouldn't had to have gotten that thing!  
  
KH: Speaking of Garnet, where did monkey boy go anyway?  
  
CM: (glomps Joey) He went with Blade to try and find Etzo Gaza and bring back help.........   
  
Yami: Hmph.........  
  
DMG:.................that's one way to keep warm.........(glomps Marik)  
  
KT: (glomps Ryou)  
  
KH: (glomps Bakura)  
  
TIQ: (glomps the Tomb Robber)  
  
Crystal, Kaira-Chan and Brittany: (dive at Yami.)  
  
Yami: -__-  
  
Kuja: They're coming back.........  
  
Blade and Zidane come back, and look totally pissed.  
  
Zidane: WE WENT AROUND IN A CIRCLE!?   
  
Blade: Oh yeah, "Just follow me daggy-waggy and I'll get us there!" Real good Zidane.  
  
Zidane: (mumbles something)  
  
Blade: WHAT!?  
  
Treno: AHH SHADDUP!!!  
  
Moogle: (pops up from nowhere) KUPO! K-KUPO!  
  
Treno: Moogle!  
  
Yami: No shite Sherlock...  
  
Blade: (growls)  
  
Moogle: (lands in front of them) K-ku-kupo! Kupo.........KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Well Treno? What'd he say?  
  
Treno: He said that if we wanna go home we HAVE to do this fic.........  
  
All: OH GREAT.  
  
Treno: Anyway, we have to follow him to meet the authoress.  
  
Blade and CM: MEET THE AUTHORESS!? (camera zooms in and out, zooms in once too much and hits  
  
Blade up the face.)  
  
Blade: SON OF A-  
  
Ralf: I have a moon rock up my nose.  
  
Blade: (groans) Not now Ralf.........  
  
Ralf: My kittens name is Mittens............(wanders off)  
  
(the gang follows the Moogle to a mansion in the middle of the ice field.)  
  
CM: We're going to meet the Authoress! The person who created me and Blade!   
  
Blade: I always thought you created the authoress.........that you wrote the fics and she.......  
  
..well was just for the readers.........  
  
CM: There was a time when that was true..........  
  
Blade: Well you didn't create ME and neither did the authoress!  
  
DMG: Who did then?  
  
Blade: .........err............Ladon!  
  
CM: Yeah right.........(gets smited by Ladon) OUCH!  
  
(when they get inside, the entire place is done up REALLY tacky, with tiger fur rugs (it still   
  
has the head on) and such.)  
  
CM: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna puke.  
  
TIQ: You're not gonna go on and do one of those animal right speeches are you?  
  
CM: Nah, I don't do stuff like that, I just can't stand this sorta thing.  
  
Moogle: Mistress will see you now.  
  
(the huge double doors open to reveal..........................................BIO!?)  
  
CM: You're the authoress!?  
  
Bio: HA! Fooled ya good! Naw I ain't the authoress, but she did put me in charge of this fic.  
  
^___^  
  
Blade: (faints)  
  
Yami: ................__  
  
Bio: Yami! Hunny! Sweat Heart! My dearest.................. HUSBAND!  
  
Bakura and the TR: (start laughing)  
  
Yami: (groans) Hello Bio.  
  
Bio: (glomps Yami) Did you miss me? And all we.........'shared'? ^_~  
  
Yami: (is about to puke)  
  
Bakura, TR, Marik aww hell everyone: (slightly green as well.)  
  
Blade: (Wakes up and punches Bio) WHAT WAY WHERE YOU BROUGHT UP!? You don't go around saying  
  
that in front of everyone!  
  
Bio: Oh you're just jealous cuz you can't get laid.  
  
Blade: HA! The longest relationship you've ever had was with a bottle of wine!  
  
(this continues.........)  
  
CM: You.........can really tell they're sisters can't you?  
  
All: (nod)  
  
Bio: OH shut up! And listen!  
  
Blade and CM: TAKE THE COTTON WOOL OUTTA YOUR EARS AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR MOUTH!  
  
The rest: OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk......n_n;; (back away slowly)  
  
CM: ^__^;; My old Irish teacher used to say that..........  
  
TIQ: Ohh ok then.........^__^ (still slowly backing away with the rest)  
  
CM: Gahhhhhhhhhhhh.........  
  
Bio: (losing her temper) LISTEN UP! It says here (takes out a letter)  
  
All remaining participents from the Kamp Kuja senerio,  
  
I first wish to congratulate you on making it this far as a team.  
  
However, things are about to get a LOT tougher,  
  
you will all be sent to different locations on Gaia,  
  
and must all learn how to get along with who your stuck with.  
  
In order too survive, there will be a challenge every three chapters with the first this chap  
  
(this may change). The winning team will be given a item necerssery for survival,  
  
there will be two teams in all,  
  
Team Black and Team White,   
  
and the teams will consist of a number of groups,   
  
listen up and I'll call out the groups and then the teams.  
  
Group One: TIQ, Seto, DMG and CM.  
  
Group Two: Zidane, Kuja, Blade and Yami.  
  
Group Three: Kaira-Chan, Crystal, Brittany and Jasmine  
  
Group Four: KH, Ryou, Treno and Freya.  
  
Group Five: Mai, Quina, Amarant and Steiner.  
  
Group Six: Mokuba, Malik, Adiana and Marik.  
  
Group Seven: KT, Bakura, TR and Yugi.  
  
Group Eight: Eiko, Vivi, Joey and Duke  
  
Right, the groups in Team Black are; 2, 5, 6 and 7.  
  
The groups in Team White are; 1, 3, 4 and 8.  
  
One more thing, for my own amusment, one person out of every group is going to be turned  
  
into a chibi. HA! I'll decide who. Evil laugh.  
  
P.S To keep you motivated, the winner will receive 100,000,000 Gil.  
  
Zidane: 100, 000,000 GIL!?  
  
TIQ: I hate to break the mood but.........some of the names you called out for the groups,   
  
those peeps are, well dead.  
  
(There's a puff of smoke and all those who where dead but had there names called out appear)  
  
Bio: Ok, well the one from each team is about to turn chi bi so.........  
  
Seto, Zidane, Crystal, Freya, Amarant, Malik, TR and Joey are chibified.  
  
Bio: Plus- (clicks her fingers and Jasmine's back)  
  
Jasmine: ACK!  
  
Bio: You're with them (points at Kaira-Chan and her team)  
  
Blade: Ok so, now what?  
  
Bio: Now, I'll send you all relativly close to the town you'll stay in while you're here   
  
(teleports everyone)  
  
TIQ, Seto, DMG and CM: (end up outside dragon gate)  
  
CM: Hmmm, we got Lindblum.........  
  
DMG: Is.........that a good thing?  
  
CM: Yep!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Seto: Goo.  
  
CM: As far as I know............^__^;;  
  
Blade, Zidane Kuja and Yami: (End up at the Ice Cavern)  
  
Kuja: We've got Dali it seems.........  
  
Blade: (carrying Zidane) Could be worse.  
  
Kuja: Meh.   
  
Kaira-Chan, Crystal, Brittany and Jasmine: (end up at the entrance to Gismalukes Grotto  
  
(the one nearest to Burmica.)  
  
Jasmine: Ok so...............where do we go?  
  
Crystal: @__@;; *hic*  
  
The others: I dunno.  
  
All: -___-;;  
  
KH, Ryou, Treno and Freya: (Are just outside The Black Mage Village.)  
  
Treno: Yay! This me favourite place in Gaia! (jumps about)  
  
KH: I can't believe that I'M STUCK WITH MR SENSITIVE!  
  
Freya: ^__^  
  
Ryou: Come now Kathy, we've only been here for five minutes and you've started.  
  
KH: Ah, SHADDUP!  
  
Ryou: __;;  
  
Mai, Quina, Amarant and Steiner: (Are pretty close to Treno)  
  
Quina: We go Treno!  
  
Mai: What? But he's in group 4.........  
  
Steiner: Quina means the city Treno.  
  
Mai: THAT BIG LUMP OF WHITE FUR HAS A CITY NAMED AFTER HIM!?  
  
Amarant: V__V;;  
  
Steiner: He was named after the city, but enough idle banter! Let us march on!  
  
Mokuba, Malik, Adiana and Marik: (are pretty close by to Conde Pete.)  
  
Adiana: Oh noooooooooooooo............we've got the damn dwarves.........  
  
Malik: (tugs on Marik's trousers)  
  
Marik: Errr, that's a bad thing I suppose.  
  
Mokuba: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Marik and Adiana: (beat Mokuba up)  
  
KT, Bakura, TR and Yugi: (are just outside Alexandria)  
  
Yugi: Hey look! There's a castle!  
  
Bakura: And where's there's a castle, there's gotta be-  
  
TR: Googles.........  
  
All: (Anime fall)  
  
Bakura: -__-;; You'd think being stuck with the past version of yourself would be a blast. . .  
  
KT: Oh stop whining! Let's go.  
  
Eiko, Vivi, Joey and Duke: (are already inside Madain Sari)  
  
Eiko: MORRISON! (huggles the moogle waiting at the entrence)  
  
Joey:...............Hungie............  
  
Vivi: I'm hungry too.........  
  
Duke: Yeah, what do ya have to do to get a burger round here?  
  
Morrison: Burger?  
  
Stiltskin: ATE Kupo! (Active Time Event)  
  
Mary Had a Little Lamb.  
  
Yami, Kuja and Blade: (staring at C.Z)  
  
Zidane: (has his index finger in his mouth looking back at them all)  
  
Kuja: Ok then, Blade.........put him down for a nap or something.  
  
Blade: What!? You're his brother!  
  
Kuja: Yeah BUT you're the girl...  
  
Blade: You're more of a woman than I am! Wait........................err.........  
  
Yami: -__-;;  
  
Kuja: (blushes) Just go, he likes you more than he likes me......  
  
Blade: Ok......right.........(picks Zidane up and takes him into the bedroom of the inn) Ok  
  
Zidane............(sees a teddy and picks it up) Mr. Bear's been  
  
up all night drinking with the Barbie dolls and he needs his rest so just.........err  
  
follow his lead and go to sleep, ok?  
  
Zidane: (takes Mr. Bear and chews on his head) Gahhhhhhh goo, goo.  
  
Blade: (shouts in) Yo Kuja! He ain't falling asleep!  
  
Kuja: Then sing him a lullaby or something!  
  
Yami: (chokes on his drink)  
  
Blade: Sing.........easy for you to say.........(shouts in again) Sing what!?  
  
Yami: (snicker) Mary had a little lamb!  
  
Blade: Ok then............(pushes Zidane so he's lying down) Mary had a little lamb,  
  
little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, her hair was white as snow  
  
And every which way that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.  
  
It followed her to work one day, work one day, work one day, it followed her to work one day   
  
and..................Mary lost her job.  
  
Zidane: (claps his hands, but is still WIDE awake.)  
  
Blade: Yo, what else did Mary's little lamb do?  
  
Kuja: It put the egg back together again.  
  
Yami: No, that was old king cole, how can a lamb put a egg back together?  
  
It ain't got any thumbs.  
  
Kuja: Old king cole was the one that stuck his hand in the pie and pulled out the bird.  
  
Blade: (singing again) Then Mary went to unemployment-  
  
Stiltskin: Next ATE kupo!  
  
The angry lost little Yami fangirls  
  
Kaira-Chan: Ok, we're lost, I knew we shouldn't have followed Brittany!  
  
Brittany: You where following me? But I was following Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine: (sigh) It's a pity Yugi isn't here.  
  
Kaira-Chan: (twitch) IF YOU SIGH OR SAY YUGI ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA TARE YOU APART!   
  
WHAT WE NEED IS SOMEONE THAT'S FROM THIS GAME!  
  
Crystal: (Nods)  
  
Brittany: Well at least I won the fight over Yami.  
  
Kaira-Chan: You bloody didn't! I did!  
  
Crystal: (waves her arms about)  
  
Jasmine: (sighs)  
  
Kaira-Chan: THAT'S IT! (chases Jasmine)   
  
Stilkskin: Next ATE Kupo.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh or Rally Ho!?  
  
Marik: Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Aidana: No he said Rally Ho, we each have to say it to get in here.  
  
Dwarf: Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Marik: He said Yu-Gi-Oh, see? I knew it!  
  
Dwarf: Rally Ho! (blocks Mariks way in.)  
  
Marik: What!?  
  
Adiana: (goes on in with Mokuba and Malik)  
  
Marik: Get outta my way! I've already said Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dwarf: Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Marik: YES SO MOVE IT! (boots the dwarf and it goes flying.) Hah! (saunters in)  
  
Stiltskin: Next one!  
  
Would you like some fries with that?  
  
DMG: Err let's see, Lindblum Castle, Business District, Theater District,  
  
Industrial District.........where do we go?  
  
CM: Well............umm...............let me think.  
  
TIQ: Haven't you got this game!?  
  
CM: I've only ever watched Blade play it.........but umm if you guys are hungry   
  
I think we should go to the industrial district first.  
  
Seto: Ducka.....  
  
CM: Yeah........whatever.   
  
(they all go on the air cab)  
  
DMG: (In the industrial district) Hey look! A Mc Donald's?  
  
TIQ: Geez talk about franchising.........they've got it in games now.  
  
CM: Sure some of the cast of this game did a Japanese Coke advert once.  
  
DMG: Cool........I suppose.  
  
CM: Well, let's go on in shall we?  
  
Seto: Eh! (crawls in)  
  
The Evil Anime Character Eating Thingie: Right what'da ya want?  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
TEACET: WHAT!? Oh it's you again, listen I'm just trying to hold down a honest job now,  
  
what's so bad about that!?  
  
CM: Errrrrrrr well nothing I guess.........  
  
Stiltskin: Next one.........   
  
The attack of Bobby Corren   
  
Treno: (in the Chocobo Pen, playing with the Baby Chocobo.)  
  
Freya: (looks over the fence.)  
  
KH and Ryou: (arguing, as in KH is doing all the shouting and Ryou's just standing there.)  
  
Freya: (sneaks into the pen and yanks Bobby Correns (the baby chocobo) tail feathers)  
  
B C: KWEAH!!!!!!! (jumps out of the pen, onto KH, and pecks her repeatedly)  
  
KH: THE PAIN!  
  
Ryou: (sprays KH and BC with a hose)  
  
BC: KWEAH!!!!!!!!! (Jumps of KH and runs around pecking the Black Mages.)  
  
KH: (soaking wet) Wait till I get my hands on you! (runs after Ryou.)  
  
Stiltskin: Next up.....................  
  
  
  
What do you mean my cards are no good here!?  
  
Amarant: (Playing in the fountain)  
  
Steiner: (groans) Quina, where has err............what's her name gone?  
  
Quina: Mai go to Card Stadium, me hungry.........  
  
Steiner: Oh shut up! (walks off to the card Stadium)  
  
Mai: WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY MY CARDS ARE FAKE!  
  
Dr Tot: Those cards just aren't playable in the Tetra Master game miss.   
  
I didn't say they were fake.  
  
Mai: So what are you saying? That my cards aren't good enough!?   
  
Dr Tot: N-no, just that they aren't Tetra Master Cards, you can't use them in the tournament.  
  
Mai: (shakes Dr. Tot like a rag doll) FINE THEN! LIKE I WANTED TO ENTER YOUR STUPID   
  
TOURNAMENT ANYWAY!  
  
Steiner: DON'T TALK TO THE GOOD DOCTOR LIKE THAT! SHOW HIM YOUR RESPECT MAI!  
  
Dr Tot: Master Steiner? You know this young lady???  
  
Stiltskin: And the next one.........  
  
More please............  
  
Joey: Hungie...............  
  
Duke: But that's the sixth bowl of soup you've had so far!  
  
Eiko: (asleep)  
  
Joey:..................Hungie.  
  
Morrison: I'll go get some more then.  
  
Vivi: (burp) Excuse me............  
  
Eiko: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!! COME ON ZIDANE! SOCK IT TO ME!  
  
Vivi: __;; Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gross.  
  
Duke: (is about to puke)  
  
Joey: (finishes the soup) More pease  
  
Morrison: Please excuse lady Eiko............  
  
Eiko: Oh Zidane, you were WONderful.  
  
Morrison: (goes out to get more soup)  
  
Stiltskin: And the last one.  
  
To steal or not to steal? Wait there's nothing worth stealing!  
  
Yugi: Shouldn't we try and stop them or something?  
  
KT: Go ahead...............  
  
Yugi: On second thoughts...............  
  
Bakura and TR: (run and crawl outta the shop.)  
  
KT: (groans and goes to catch up with them) Get anything?  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There is nothing worth stealing! WHAT KINDA PLACE IS THIS!?  
  
TR: (Yawns)  
  
Yugi: Umm let's go to the inn shall we?  
  
(in the Inn.)  
  
Inn Keeper: Sorry there are no vacencies.  
  
Bakura: (Sends everyone who was staying in the hotel to the shadow realm) ^__^ Now there is.  
  
(Back at the Mansion on the Forgotten Continent)  
  
Bio: Ok, I think it's time to start the first challenge, the two from team Black will be Kuja and  
  
Yugi, the two from Team white are Jasmine and Eiko. Send the two teams to the  
  
area near the Chocobo Forest.  
  
(both teams are teleported to near the C F)  
  
Kuja: Grrrrrrr I hate being teleported with out warning like that!  
  
Mog: Sorry, but it's time for the first challenge. Kuja and Yugi from team Black vs Jasmine  
  
and Eiko from Team White! This is a magic ONLY battle.  
  
Kuja: WHOO HOO!  
  
Yugi: I don't like violence......  
  
Marik: Yeah, but we all know what you DO like!  
  
Team Black: (laugh)  
  
Jasmine and Eiko: Errrrrrrrr..........  
  
Mog: Three, two, one..................BEGIN!  
  
Kuja: FUCK YOU! (uses Ultima on Eiko and Jasmine)  
  
Jasmine and Eiko: Ko'd.  
  
Kuja: (doing a victory dance)  
  
Mog: You won Mog net, you can send messages to your team mates.  
  
Blade: How about getting a line installed for sending insults to the other team?  
  
Mog: We got that in yesterday so you can go ahead and do that too.  
  
Team Black: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (nance around)  
  
Bio: Alright, ALRIGHT! BACK TO YER TOWNS! (sends them all back)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
CM: And that's it for first chapter!  
  
Blade: Whoa, our first sequel! Makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy.........  
  
CM: Yeah in a way.....................  
  
Bio: Guys were still on the air...............or the fic or............well they can see what  
  
your doing!  
  
Blade: Oh right, well, CM do the thingie.  
  
CM: Check out next chap (which is prob up now) to see what was sent through Mog Net!  
  
Bio: Also, you guys can send messages to Team Black. None to team white till they do something  
  
to get Mog Net though. (team Black'll read out their messages in Chap 3) 


	2. Mog net, KUPO!

Mog-Net  
  
Here are the messages Team Black sent to team white at the end of the first day...  
  
HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WE KICKED YOUR SORRY BUTTS! TEAM BLACK FOREVER!  
  
Yami  
  
Oh yeah! How'd u like another Ultima!? HUH!?  
  
Kuja  
  
We won, you lost so... Neyh.  
  
Blade.  
  
I wish I were a bird!  
  
Yugi  
  
HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNYYYYYY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
  
KT  
  
KATHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dorks! We won! Better luck next time!  
  
Mai  
  
I WANT CANDY!  
  
Mokuba.  
  
No frogs this side...frogs where you are?  
  
Quina  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE WON MOGNET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Adiana  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIFE'S NO GOOD WITHOUT YOU BABY!  
  
Marik.  
  
Warm woollen kittens and blue and white strings, these are a few of my favourite things!  
  
Steiner 


	3. On the second day

On the second day...  
  
(flash back to yesterday)  
  
Blade: (argueing with the Authoress) IT'S THE LOST CONTINENT NOT THE   
  
FUCKING FORGOTTEN!  
  
Authoress: IT IS THE BLOODY FORGOTTEN!  
  
Blade: NO IT FRICKING ISN'T! IT'S THE LOST! MIST IS WHERE ALEXANDRIA  
  
IS, OUTER IS THE BLACK MAGE VILLAGE, FORGOTTEN IS THE DESERT/WASTELAND,  
  
LOST IS THE BLOODY ICE CONTINENT!   
  
Authoress: OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, OK! FINE I MADE A MISTAKE! IT WAS   
  
SUPPOSED TO BE LOST INSTEAD OF FORGOTTEN!  
  
(Today)  
  
Blade & Zidane: (humming the tune to Midsummer Murders.)  
  
Yami: (Hums something as well)  
  
Blade: (hits him with a paper fan) THAT'S INSPECTOR MORSE YOU GIT!  
  
Yami: (runs off crying.)  
  
Marik: (comes in) Listen very carefully, I will say this only once.  
  
Yugi: Haven't I heard that before somewhere?  
  
All: SHADDUP!  
  
Yugi: (runs off crying too)   
  
Marik: Chi Mo has DISAPPEARED.  
  
All (except Blade): YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE FICS! WE'RE FREE!  
  
Blade: Yeah I know, I sent her to Camp Fuzzy Feelings, getting a  
  
little too much of the thing, I'm supposed to be the rude one, not her.  
  
Marik: So, we are all now in the hands of.........  
  
Authoress: THE BATTLING WIGGLE PUPPIES!  
  
The Men in White Coats: (come and take the Authoress away)  
  
Marik: No.........not her.  
  
The others: Who then?  
  
Marik:.....................Simon Muran.........  
  
Bakura, TR, Seto and Blade: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Yes that was my reaction as well.........  
  
Mai: Err, Marik are you alright? You're acting different.  
  
Marik: I'm on a tempory ban from everything.........including my usual  
  
17 cups of coffe in the morning.  
  
All: Oh.........right.  
  
Malik: One more thing, WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS SIMON MURAN!?  
  
Seto and Blade: The pharaoh's Attendant, Tutor and Card Mentor......  
  
S M: YES AND YOU'VE ALL BEEN VERY NASTY TO HIS HIGHNESS,  
  
THE PRINCE OF THE AMENHOTEP DYNASTY!!!  
  
Blade: Do you think all that info was really nessecery Simon? Everyone  
  
already knew who you where talking about.........  
  
S M: YOU-YOU ARE ESPECIALLY NASTY TO HIS HIGHNESS! (smites Blade)  
  
Blade: GAHHHHHH! WTF!? I wasn't the only one- I mean I've never been  
  
nasty to Pharaoh!  
  
Everyone else: (sweatdrop)  
  
Blade: I SPENT EIGHT YEARS OF MY LIFE AT HIS FRICKING BECK AND CALL! ANYONE WOULD BE A LITTLE PISSED OFF AFTER THAT! (gets smited again) YOU B(And again) QUIT IT, S(And again)   
  
Zidane: All right, that's enough for today! It's not as funny after a while ^_^  
  
Blade: (completely black and smoldering)  
  
Yami: (comes back dressed as the Pharaoh, and now has the power to smite)  
  
Blade: It's going to be one of those days...(gets smited by both Yami and Simon.)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy IX, Pokemon, Midsummer Murders, Ahalo Ahalo, or Inspector Morse.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
In Dali.............well in Dali's pub.  
  
Yami and Kuja: (up singing Crash and Burn on the Kariokie)  
  
Blade: (sitting with Zidane) Hey I hear a fog horn, BOR-ING  
  
Zidane: (drinking a carton of apple juice with a straw) Fagga.  
  
Blade: You said it. I love this song and they're mauling it.  
  
Zidane: (Nods his head)  
  
Mog: (comes in) Kupo, I've got a letter for the group leader in this town and also one for B. Runic.  
  
Blade: I'm Runic (Points to Kuja) That's the group leader.  
  
Mog: Thank you kupo (gives Blade the letter, then toddles over to Kuja)  
  
Blade: Arigatou. (opens it, Yami comes back and sits down) Let's see, your sister has been kidnapped, if you wish to see her alive again come to the dessert palace with your team leader, plus the frog eater.........THEY THINK THEY CAN TAKE MY SISTER!?  
  
Yami: But *hic* didn't you want rid of Bio about 4 hours ago?  
  
Blade: It's the principal of it! No one steals from Blade, be it my newspaper or my git of a little sister!  
  
Yami: (shrugs) Eh *hic*  
  
Kuja: GUYS! We're off to the Ice Cavern!  
  
Blade: Eh?  
  
Kuja: TIQ wants us to go and get her amulet, sounds like a boss battle but no biggie!  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
Blade: You're staying here.  
  
Yami: WHAT!?  
  
Blade: Somebody's gotta stay behind and look after Zidane. Besides, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag.  
  
Yami: Do you have to be so cruel!?  
  
Blade: I'm sorry. But yes I do have to be so cruel. ^_^  
  
Yami: (sniffles)  
  
(An hour later at the Ice Cavern)  
  
Kuja: 20!  
  
Blade: (uses firaga) I'm on 32!  
  
Kuja: WHAT!? Grrrrrrrr (uses Thundaga) HA! 21!  
  
Blade: Wait a sec.........(Kuja doesn't listen and keeps frying monsters with his thunder spell) Kuja, SHUT UP.  
  
Kuja: (stops) What?  
  
Blade: Can you smell that?  
  
Kuja: (sniffs) Ohhhhhhhhh gross! What is it?  
  
Blade: Smells like a........................Chimera.........  
  
Kuja: Just for the record, your extra 3 dragon type senses freak me out.  
  
Blade: (walks off) That makes two of us.........  
  
(In Alexandria)  
  
Yugi: (watching t.v, glued to the screen, giggling like a manic)  
  
KT: (comes half way down the stairs) Yugi? What are you doing up so late? (yawn)  
  
Yugi: (changes the channel, a little too quickly.........) Oh nothing! (sprints past KT back up into his room)  
  
KT: Rather than risk watching it, I'll just check the guide tomorrow.........(goes back up to bed)  
  
(At the remains of Clera)  
  
Kaira Chan: (exhausted) Is this the place?  
  
Others: (shrug)  
  
Brittany: I wanna be in team Black!  
  
Jasmine: WE KNOW! BUT YOU'RE IN TEAM WHITE SO DEAL WITH IT!  
  
Brittany: But I don't wanna!  
  
Jasmine and Brittany: (start fighting)  
  
Crystal: (laughs at J and B fighting)  
  
Kaira-Chan: (Slaps her forehead) What did I ever do to deserve this???  
  
Yami Kaira: (shrugs) I dunno.  
  
Kaira-Chan: WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!?  
  
Yami Kaira: CM let me in. About time too!  
  
Sir Fratly: Come hither, we must make haste if we are to make it back before dawn.  
  
K C: (notices him for the first time) AHHHHHHHHH!!! Who THE HELL IS THE RAT!?  
  
Y K: He's from Burmica, he's gonna take us there.  
  
K C: ¬_¬ And how the hell do you know him?  
  
Y K: I don't, CM just told me to follow him, and that he'd take me to you and then to Burmica ^_^  
  
(In Conde Pete)  
  
Marik: (snore) Heh...............(sniggers before snoring again)  
  
Adaina: (holding her hands over her ears, trying to block the noise out)  
  
Mokuba: PONY!.........(snore)  
  
Malik: Ginbed men..................  
  
Adiana: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! (Wakes everyone up)   
  
The Dwarfs: AYE!  
  
(In the Black Mage village)  
  
Treno: There's only two beds.........so I can sleep outside. ^_^ ;; (runs out)  
  
Freya: Me sleep in me own bed, you two sleep in one bed.   
  
KH: WHAT!?   
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'll sleep outside too then! (runs out as well)  
  
KH: What I wouldn't do to trade him for Bakura.  
  
(In Lindblum)  
  
Moogle: (in the other room) KUPO!  
  
DMG: I SAID SHADDUP!!!  
  
TIQ: How many times have you said that now?  
  
Seto: Lap-top.........(snore)  
  
DMG: (shrugs)  
  
CM: I've lost count.........  
  
Moogle: KUPO!  
  
DMG: YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!  
  
Moogle: KUPO?  
  
DMG: Right, THAT'S IT! (Goes into the other room and rips the moogle apart)  
  
(In Treno)  
  
Mai: I hate this, you think if this place was called the "City of Nobels" They'd have some decent inns!  
  
Steiner: You're going to get us kicked out, so PLEASE Mai just be quiet and go to sleep!  
  
Mai: WHY SHOULD I!? THIS PLACE IS A DUMP!  
  
Inn Keeper: (bursts in) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Mai: THIS PLACE IS A DUMP!  
  
Inn Keeper: THAT'S IT, GET OUT THE LOT OF YA!  
  
(Back in Dali's inn)  
  
Blade and Kuja come into the room, covered in blood  
  
Yami: Oh gross, did you even get it even?  
  
Kuja: (starts crying)  
  
Blade:..............................Eventually.  
  
Yami: I'm going to reget this I know but, what do you mean by that excatly?  
  
Blade: The Chimera ate it.........so I had to cut it open, and he had to dive in and get it.........  
  
Yami: I-(runs into the bathroom)  
  
Blade: Ugh. Kuja, get cleaned up, we're going to the Desert Palace.  
  
Kuja: ALREADY!?  
  
Blade: Well there's no time like the present, but if you're tired then tomorrow will do fine, as long as we get a early start ok?  
  
Kuja: (sweat sparkly eyes) Thank you! (collapes on the bed)  
  
Blade: (looks around) Yami? Where's Zidane!?  
  
Yami: (Comes out) Hiding behind the selves.........and before you ask, NO I didn't hit him!  
  
Blade: Well make sure you don't or I'll-  
  
Kuja: Can you two hear yourselves? You sound like a married couple.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Blade: NO-WE-DO-NOT!  
  
Kuja: Or a pair of old women.  
  
Blade: Oh you're one to talk! Have you listened to yourself lately!?  
  
Kuja: WHAT!?  
  
Yami: (Starts laughing)  
  
(Back over in the Black Mage village)  
  
Mog: Hello!  
  
Treno and Ryou: Hello  
  
Mog: I've been sent because your group has the chance to win Mognet for team white!  
  
Ryou: Really?  
  
Treno: COOL!  
  
Mog: But you must answer this riddle, now listen carefully; A surgen places an Ad in a local news paper requesting a right arm in good condition. About a week later a tramp answers the ad, the surgen ambutates the arm and gives the tramp his money. Later on that day, the surgan wraps up and posts the arm to an address half way across the world. The man it was sent to is missing a right arm, anyway he recieves the arm, takes one look at it, goes out to his back yard and burns it. Then he goes back inside his home, rings two people who also are missing one arm and mutters two words to them, "It came." Right, kupo, you must figure out why all that happened, by asking me questions whose answer will be a yes or no.  
  
Treno: They ate each-others arms.........  
  
Mog: K-KUPO!?  
  
Treno: Blade told me about that AGES ago, the surgen, and the three armless men where all in a war, at one point there were stranded on a island, which unfortunatly didn't have a food supply of it's own. In order to survive the surgan had to amputate the arms of the other three men for them all to eat. Sooner or later after the surgan was the only one left with both arms, they were rescued. A couple of years later, after the war, the sugan recieved a letter from one of the armless men, saying that he owed them an arm. So not wanting to lose his own arm he sent out and ad in the LOCAL paper, since they where all half way across the world, they'd never see it. There, we have Mog net now?  
  
Mog: Well.........yes I suppose.  
  
Treno and Ryou: YES!  
  
Early the next morning when all the teams where all snug in their beds, well except Mai and Steiner cause they are out sleeping on the docks.  
  
Mai: OH YEAH, RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU!?  
  
Sorry..................  
  
Mai: Bah, sorry...  
  
Anyway, three little.........err well two little people and one large blue Dragon (which bears an uncanny resmeblence to Lugia.) Are out walking in the desert on the Forgotten Contintent.   
  
(in the middle of the desert.)  
  
Kuja: (half a mile behind Quina) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT GO OUT ANY FURTHER INTO THAT! MY COMPLECTION WILL NOT TAKE IT!   
  
Blade: (Dragging him forward) Cant you do anything but complain!?  
  
Kuja: Well.................(thinks about it).....................Black Magic...........wait that's it!  
  
Blade: Hmm?  
  
Kuja: (casts Bligazza on the entire desert turning into a huge ice rink) Here we go! (skates off) We'll be there in no time!  
  
Blade: Finally.........(takes to the air)  
  
Kuja: (catches up with Quina) MOVE IT FATTY! (kicks Quina and he/she rockets forward.) Now let's go kick some kidnapper butt!  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
Blade: (back to normal, chained up and hanging upside down)..............................-__-  
  
Quina: (has fallen asleep in the corner)  
  
Kuja and Bio: (pacing around at the bottom of the small cell wringing their hands)  
  
Bio: They won't even tell us why we're here!  
  
Blade: Hmm...............perhaps it's because of some breeding program or something.  
  
Kuja: WHAT!? (Quina wakes up)  
  
Blade: Well I've heard the brood have begun resorting to that, for some unknown reason.  
  
Kuja: BUT I'M NOT BROOD, I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL! And God only know what that is! (points at Quina)  
  
Blade: Maybe not, however you're the most girly looking out of all of us.  
  
Bio: HEY!  
  
Quina: It true.........  
  
Blade: Let's see.........(thinks about something)  
  
Bio: Well if they are brood they can just take you, cuz you're the only dragon here.  
  
Blade: We're, as much as I hate to say it blood relatives Bio, you're the same species as me.  
  
Bio: Well I can't change into a dragon so they've no use for me!  
  
  
  
Blade: Keep telling yourself that and you may start to believe it.  
  
Bio: Humpf.  
  
Kuja: You're awfully calm about this Blade.  
  
Blade: Really? Must be all the blood rushing to my head, it's starting to make me dizzy, I'm in no state to start shouting.........  
  
Quina: Swans, marry for life!  
  
Kuja: Really? Must be why there so damn grumpy.  
  
Blade: HA!  
  
Bio: Oh shut up, Swans are elegant.  
  
Blade: Unlike all of us.  
  
Bio and Kuja: (open their mouths to say something, and then think the better of it.)  
  
(the door opens and a guy with spiky blue hair comes in)   
  
Ryu: The master will see you now. (takes out a remote, presses the button on it and Blade falls)  
  
Blade: ¬_¬ Thanks for the delicacy.  
  
Ryu: (takes them all into one room.)   
  
Cray: Alright Ladies line up in front of the Don! (The Don is a FAT, ugly, blonde(balding), sleaze bag)  
  
Blade, Bio, Quina and Kuja: (line up)  
  
Don: (jumps on his desk) HMMMMMMMM! VERY NICE! Except that fat one, dispose of it in the dessert.  
  
Ryu: (takes Quina away)  
  
Don: (comes up REALLY close to Bio) Ouuuuuuu VERY thin.........you know how to stay in shape!  
  
Bio: (mutters) Unlike you, you fat bastard.  
  
Don: (comes up REALLY close to Blade, who looks away) Well, well aren't we fit? Plenty of energy then eh?  
  
Blade: (mutters) One more remark like that and I'll show you how fit I am the hard way.  
  
Don: (comes up to Kuja REALLY close) OUUUUUUUUUUUUU! The curvy one!   
  
Kuja: O_O!  
  
Don: (goes back to Blade and tries to look at her face but she turns her head again, so he tries again the other side, and she does it again, and again and again and again.) I've made my choice! My new bride  
  
Kuja, Bio and Blade: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Don: will be-  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Simon: (has been knocked out)  
  
CM: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Simon would NEVER leave it at a cliffy but I will! HA! They think I'm a bitch!? I'LL KILL'EM! (waves a knife franticaly around in the air)  
  
Men in white coats: (throw a net over CM and hit her with a tranuliser dart)  
  
CM: (in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (snore)  
  
MIWC: (take her away) 


	4. The challange

CM: I've recently been given the challenge of putting specific sentences into the next chapter or I'm an Anime Character. Too make it just a bit harder I'm going to let you guys vote on who should say it! (nervous laugh)  
  
1: Yellow daises in a vase! (This is mine _ that can't be changed...)  
  
2: There is no beginning and there is no end, there is only custard pastries. (This is Blade's.)  
  
3: Can I stab you with a spoon?  
  
4: Elvis has left the building!  
  
5: All right, who fluffed!?  
  
6: I seem to have grown another appendage.  
  
7: A gopher ate my pants!  
  
8: "I suck!" "I suck more!" "I'm the suck master!"  
  
9: _______ has discovered the true meaning of slovenliness  
  
10: I can shoot a pea three feet out of my left nostril and catch it in my mouth.  
  
11: Get out of my head you 24th toad sloath with trianguler eyes!  
  
12: ________ has the harriest butt I ever saw! (I know that's spelt wrong but it's how I received the challenge so I HAVE to use it!)  
  
13: Coffe and doughnuts are useful for hotwiring a car.  
  
14: my Great Aunt Banana owned a peach farm.  
  
15: I like marmalade!  
  
16: In a tight leather dress with strappy heels and a push up bra.  
  
17: What kind of crack are you sniffing!?  
  
18: Alfalfa and green leaf tea, followed by prunes.  
  
19:Two horizontal sheets.  
  
20: I know someone who can cry milk and pee water.  
  
CM: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this! (evil grin) I'll just get Zidane to blackmail Blade into doing it for me!  
  
Yami: She won't excatly be thrilled...  
  
CM: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THEY NEED YOU FOR THE OTHER FIC!  
  
Yami: (grumbles and walks off) 


	5. The freaky little challange!

CM: (rips a huge lump out of her hair) GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ack! (sticks the lump of hair back on with super glue) _ I can't do this! IT'S TOO HARD!  
  
Blade: Let me do it then.  
  
CM: Wha?  
  
Blade: Just to stop you complaining.  
  
CM: Ok then.  
  
Blade: They said it had to be in the fic, they didn't actually say it had to be part of the story.  
  
CM: What?  
  
Blade: I'm gonna do a little mini thing, and pretend it's what happened last year, ok?  
  
CM: ...................................................Ok  
  
Blade: Right, the words for the challange will be put in little *stars* like this, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own, Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, or Survivor.  
  
Blade: And to fix up CM's mistake from The Great Mousse Hunt, it's Red XII not Red IXXX, ok?  
  
*****************************************  
  
Zack: Hello folks, and welcome to this years addition of Final Fantasy IX survivor, strangely enough none of the cast of Final Fantasy IX are here but we are on one of Gaia's tropical beaches. Well let's look in on the two groups and see how they're doing, shall we?  
  
  
  
(Dawn on a tropical islad, Yami steps out of his tent and looks around, the others are gathered around a small camp fire eating breakfast.)  
  
Yami: *All right, who fluffed!?*  
  
The others: Huh?  
  
Yami: Who fluffed my pillow? It was all squashed down nice and flat the way I like it and when I went to bed last night, someone had fluffed it all up!  
  
Yugi: That was me.  
  
Yami: Aibou, you don't have to be a housekeeper, we're on a tropical island for flip sake!  
  
Yugi: Sorry.  
  
Marik: Hey, how come you have a pillow? All i had where *two horizontal sheets* made of leaves!  
  
Blade: Horizontal sheets?  
  
Marik: Yeah, what's wrong with that?  
  
Blade: Do you think the word horizontal was neccesery there? Of course they where horizontal, what else could they be? They couldn't very well be vertical now could they? Unless you sleep standing up.  
  
Marik: (looking down at the only untensil available, a crudely hewn spoon made from a stick) *Can I stab you with a spoon?*  
  
Blade: If you wish.  
  
DMG: (hisses) Yeah, why did the pharaoh get a pillow!?  
  
Yami: I umm...........sort of..............stole it from Zack.  
  
Zack: (glares at Yami, then goes into the tent and takes the pillow.)  
  
Yami: So, what's for breakfast?  
  
Kaira-Chan: Crossaints and marmalade, with a rasher of bacon and orange juice.  
  
Chi Mo: Oh, *I like marmalade!*  
  
Kaira-Chan: I was being sarcastic! We have seaweed in warm water.  
  
Joey: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm gonna end up being a cannonball if i don't get any real food soon!  
  
Adiana: You mean Canabel.  
  
Crystal: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (throws sand at Joey)  
  
Yami: Suddenly, I'm not so hungry. I'm going to get cleaned up.  
  
Bakura: (stabbing the ground with a stick) Have fun.  
  
(Yami heads off towards their makeshift shower, a stick hut with a bamboo tube running from the ocean.)  
  
Ryou: Shouldn't we tell him that that guy Barret's already using it?  
  
Bakura: (evil smile) What fun would that be?  
  
(a few moments later)  
  
Yami: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
(Yami comes running out of the jungle, his face as white as *two horizontal sheets* Blade: There I got it in TWICE!)  
  
Yami: OMGS! Why didn't you guys tell me that guy was in there!? He *has the harriest butt I ever saw!*  
  
KT: Okay, right ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
TIQ: No-body put another thought on the subject ok? Going into it is just TOO gross.  
  
Blade: By the way it's hairiest, not harriest.  
  
TIQ: (anime falls)  
  
Zack: He knows but that's how it was spelt in the emai, we've already explained that anyway.  
  
Jen: (smacks Zack) ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY SPELLING!?  
  
Zack: Umm, err I think I'll go and check up on the other camp!  
  
TIQ: *Elvis has left the building!*  
  
(meanwhile over in the other camp, that's almost completely made up of Shinra staff.)  
  
KH: (pokes her head into Reno's tent) Rise and shine!  
  
Reno: (grumpily)Leave me alone, I have a headache.  
  
Tseng: Oh, and who's fault is that? No-one forced you to go out on a binge before you got here last night, now did they!?  
  
Reno: (crawls out of his tent) Hey I HAD to. Who knows when I'm going to get another drink in this God forsaken place!?   
  
Treno: Oh quit whining and get up, it's almost time for the first challenge.  
  
Rufus: (trying to be helpful) I had an Aunt who had a sure fire cure for a hangover. *Alfalfa and green leaf tea, followed by prunes.*  
  
Reno: That cure sounds worse than the disease.  
  
Reno slowly stands up, his eyes red, his hair disheveled, and his suit more wrinkled than ever  
  
Treno: (blinks) Reno has discovered the true meaning of slovenliness.  
  
Reno: Oh shut up.  
  
Heidigger: I think *a gopher ate my pants!*  
  
Others: What?  
  
Heidigger: (holds up a pair of pants with a gaint hole through the rear end of them) Something was in my tent last night. I think it was a gopher.  
  
Scarlet: *What kind of crack are you sniffing!?*  
  
Rufus: This is a tropical island you idiot. There aren't any gophers here. And even if there where, they don't eat pants.  
  
Heidigger: (mumbles) Maybe a wombat then...  
  
Kathy: I hungry! Where are the coffe and donuts!?  
  
Elena: Back at Shinra head quarters. You're better off without them, they're bad for you anyway.  
  
Treno and Reno: Yeah right, says you.  
  
Kathy: Coffe and donuts are the best, not only do they taste good but are handy too. Hell, *coffe and donuts are useful for hotwiring a car!*  
  
Reno: (raises an eyebrow)  
  
Elena: Yeah right. How do you figure?  
  
Kathy: The coffe keeps you awake and the donuts can be used to bribe any policemen who might happen to come by!  
  
Reno: (takes notes)  
  
Elena: Reno, you're one sad excuse for a human being.  
  
Reno: Why thank you.  
  
(Zack walks into camp)  
  
Zack: All ready for the first challange?  
  
Rufus: As ready as we'll ever be I suppose.  
  
Zack: Hey Hojo, what's that growing out of your back?  
  
Hojo: (feeling his back) *I seem to have grown another appendage.*  
  
Scarlet: Hojo, have you been playing with Jenova cells again?   
  
Hojo: Well you know me.  
  
Zack: (shakes his head slowly) Well let's get going then.  
  
(the two teams meet in a small clearing, in the center of which stands a table with two huge bowls filled with a pinkish yellow liquid)  
  
Zack: The challange for today will be to suck all the peach juice out of these bowls with a straw! Whoever sucks out the most juice in one minute will be our winner and gain immunity  
  
The other team will have to vote someone off the island.  
  
Marik: So we're going to have a gaint suck off?  
  
Zack: Well i wouldn't have worded it like that but...yes.  
  
Yami: So for this job we need someone who can really...suck.  
  
Malik: *I suck*  
  
DMG: *I suck more!*  
  
Marik: *I suck more than you all!*  
  
Joey: *I'M THE SUCK MASTER!* Besides, i'm good with peach juice. *My Great Aunt Banana owned a peach farm!*  
  
Yugi: You have an Aunt Banana?  
  
Joey: Well, i did. She got run over by a fruit truck. Her husband is still alive. Really strange guy though. Used to walk around all the time *in a tight leather dress with strappy heels and a push up bra.*  
  
Yami: Kinda like someone we know...  
  
  
  
Bio: (kicks Yami)  
  
CM: Speaking of strange people, I have a cousin who likes to hang upside down from a tree while polishing his shoes.  
  
DMG: Big deal. I have a friend who can drink apple juice and spit it out of his ears.  
  
TIQ: *I know someone who can cry milk and pee water*  
  
Blade: I'm happy for you all, but to inject a bit of sanity in here for a moment, if I may, who are we going to pick?  
  
They all turn and look at Yami. He looks at them all for a moment.  
  
Joey: (bounces around waving his arms in the air) PICK ME!  
  
Yami: (dramatically) Yugi, i choose YOU.  
  
KT: And I thought this was Survivor, not Pokemon.  
  
Elena: Who are WE going to pick?  
  
Rufus: We need someone who can really suck!  
  
(they all turn to Elena and Scarlet)  
  
Elena: RUDE!?  
  
Rude:....  
  
Scarlet: Oh you guys are so bad!  
  
Palmer: I can't suck, but *I can shoot a pea three feet out of my left nostril and catch it in my mouth!  
  
KH: Oh go eat some lard.  
  
Treno: I'll do it.  
  
Reno: You'll eat some lard?  
  
(Treno glares at Reno.)  
  
Reno: (clears his throat) Never mind.  
  
Rufus: (looks at Treno, then at his extreamly sharp claws.) Be my guest.  
  
(Treno and Yugi face off in front of the peach juice. Zack signals them to begin. After a minute of sucking Treno's bowl is nearly empty while Yugi's is still practically full.)  
  
Zack: Treno wins! Yugi's team will have to vote someone off!  
  
Bakura: I can't believe it! Yami why the hells did you pick Yugi!? He's the worst sucker of all of us!  
  
DMG: Yeah he sucks at sucking!  
  
Crystal: Sucks at sucking?  
  
Yami: I don't know-  
  
KT: (sundenly grabs her head and groans) Ahh, get out of my head you 14 toad sloth with triangular eyes! (collapes)  
  
Ryou: KATY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TIQ: What the hey?  
  
Sephorith's voice: Bwahahahaha! She's my new puppet!  
  
TIQ: That's not fair!  
  
Bakura: They cheated!  
  
Zack: Sorry nothing i can do.  
  
(dejected, out hero's head back to their camp to vote someone off the island)  
  
Yami: I can't believe we lost, and i'm hungry on top of that. Will my suffering never end?  
  
Blade: There is no end and no begining. There is only custard pastries.  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Blade: Oh shut up Yami, you're making me hungry! I want a cup of tea...  
  
Yugi: I want a cigarette!  
  
CM: And I miss my flowers. The poinsettas are in blume and i had some nice *yellow daises in a vase!*  
  
K-C: Geez, we're sitting here starving and your thinking about flowers!?  
  
CM: Uh huh.  
  
K-C: Sheesh.  
  
Marik: Are daises edible!?  
  
Malik: Ok, you're starting to sound like Joey now.  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Blade: *sniffles slightly over the lack of cups of tea* Well one of us will be eating well tonight.  
  
Yami: But they'll miss out on a million yen.  
  
Zack: All right each of you step forward and put your votes as to who is going tp leave the Island forever  
  
(one by one they all go into the hut and vote.)  
  
Zack: (looks at the votes) it's unanimous, all these say Yami.  
  
TIQ: That means he even voted for himself.  
  
Bakura: Maybe he's smarter than we give him credit for after all!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Blade: There you go! I'm thirsty, after doing that...hint, hint.  
  
CM: You got all of them!   
  
Blade: Aren't I just the best? AHEM.  
  
CM: Yeah, just look at that roaring crowd of fans.  
  
CM and Blades fans= 1 duck and Bob.  
  
Duck and Bob: (sit in the corner in total silence)  
  
CM: In case u get the wrong end of the stick we AREN'T saying ouuuuuuuuu we're brill, we're the best, we've got leigons of fans!  
  
Blade: Quite the oppsite. (glares at CM)  
  
CM: (nods) We know we suck.  
  
Duck: AYE!  
  
CM, Blade and Bob: O_o?  
  
(a tumble weed rolls past and crickets chirp)  
  
Blade: Hikari.  
  
CM: Yeah?  
  
Blade: GO AND GET ME A SMEGGING CUP OF TEA! With the usual ten table spoons of sugar, please.  
  
CM: Fine!   
  
Blade: (mutters) Plonker. (glares at everyone) AND DON'T BOTHER SAYING I MEAN ANZU WHEN I SAY TEA, ALRIGHT!? 


	6. Meteor!

The YGO cast: (outside Chi Mo's house, ringing the bell but no-one's answering.)  
  
Bakura: Maybe they're dead?  
  
Ryou: Come on Bakura, you know none of us are THAT lucky.  
  
Bakura: I suppose.  
  
Marik: Aww to hell with this! (kicks the front door down.)  
  
(all go up to CM's room and no-one's there....)  
  
Marik: Where the seven hells have those two gone!?  
  
Yugi: Hey look a note! (picks it up and starts reading) "Hey guys, sorry for not being here and all, I'm out at the mo,  
  
Bakura: Well obviously.  
  
Yugi: But we're on location filming the last few parts of my third Final Fantasy VII Tribute, so we won't be back for a week! The tape for the next chapter is on the printer!  
  
Yami: HOW COME THEY GET TO GO ON LOCATION AND WE'RE STUCK IN SOME POXY STUDIO!?  
  
Yugi: You're thinking of Truth and Dare, ponce.  
  
Yami: (steam emits from ears) STOP CALLING ME THAT! (chases Yugi with a knife)  
  
(on Board the High Wind)  
  
CM: (in the background in full authoress mode) BLADE THAT'S YOUR CUE TO WALK UP TO CLOUD AND SAY, (tries to act Blades voice)"It's too late for Holy, Meteor is here. Holy is having the opposite effect."!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red: She's not here Chi Mo.  
  
CM: WHAT!?  
  
Yuffie: Zidane and some girls dragged her off an hour ago!  
  
CM: Really?  
  
Cloud: You mean you're only noticing she's not here now? And they say I'm bad.  
  
CM: (hisses) Ok we'll take a break! Then we'll go back and do the start of the Final Battle scene!  
  
Cid: (smoking) Damn kid, wouldn't doing everything in order make more sense!?  
  
Yuffie: But the REAL movie people mess everything up and then put it all together at the end!  
  
Barret: Damn confusing if ya ask me.  
  
(wherever Zidane dragged Blade off to)  
  
Girl #1: Awwwwwwww so cute! (pokes the droup on Black Mage Blade's steeple hat)  
  
Girl 2#: She's like a little baby!  
  
Black Mage Blade: (glares)  
  
Girl 2#: TIME FOR A BOOSTER! (pokes BMB in the arm with a stick)  
  
Girl #1: Like, what kinda baby doesn't cry when you don't give it a booster?  
  
BMB: The kind that likes cookies.  
  
Zidane: (using BMBlade to get on the two girls good side) Fine. (shoves a cookie in Blade's mouth)  
  
Blade: (eats it) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Both girls: CUTE!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Trek, Final Fantasy IX or Final Fantasy VII.  
  
*************************************************** (message at the start of the tape)  
  
*CM: First off Scarlett, the Scarlet in the last chapter is actually a character from Final Fantasy VII ^_^;; sorry I should have explained. Ok right possibly from next chapter on this will be an R rated fic.  
  
Yami: ????????? What're you gonna do, put lemon into it?  
  
CM: NOOOOOOOO! But in the next chap we'll be playing-  
  
Duke: STRIP POKER! (gets pelted to death)  
  
CM: (rubs her temples) You're all sex-crazed maniacs. (shoves the YGO peeps out of the room.) any way we'll be playing-  
  
Blade: Russian Roulette.  
  
Yami: (comes back in.) Oh. What's that?  
  
CM: (Blade shoves him out again.) AHEM! Anyway since hardly anyone it seems pays attention to the PG13 rating, I'm upping it too R in hope that any young impressionable people won't read. There will of course be a warning at the start of the chap and just before we start playing the actual game so well, there you go. The Yami and Hikari's are going to play, if you're a guest in the fic (and your yami is included) and don't want to blow there head off (anyone that dies will be out of the fic for good.) plz tell me in the review, also I'd appreciate your opinion on weather, I should up the rating or just put LOADS of warnings up. Anyone that refuses to play will instead play another game of Blades choice.  
  
Blade: (grins)  
  
CM: So it might be safer to play Russian Roulette. ^_^;;  
  
Both: Ja ne. *  
  
Don: (runs over to Kuja) The curvy one!  
  
Kuja: (shriek)  
  
Don: You guys can share the other two!  
  
Bio: AHH!?  
  
Blade: Wait a second......  
  
Don: Hmm?  
  
Blade: We're flattered, well my sister is anyway, but-  
  
Don: But?  
  
Blade: (glares up at Don) BUT WE AIN'T INTERESTED IN A BUNCH OF SCRUBS LIKE YOU! (ascends)  
  
Kuja: LET'S KICK SOME ASS! (burns one of the hench men)  
  
Don: A dragon!? Where's Ryu when you need him?  
  
Henchman #2: I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T TRUST MERCENARIES! (gets flamethrowered to death)  
  
Kuja: (goes into Trance and-)  
  
(in Conde Pete)  
  
(there's a sudden shock wave and a HUGE explosion can be seen from the desert.)  
  
Adiana: (almost falls) WTF!?  
  
Marik: (staggers backwards and stands on one of the dwarves) What the hell was that!!!!!???  
  
Mokuba: (starts crying)  
  
Malik: Boom-boom...  
  
The dwarf Marik's standing on: Aye!  
  
(In the Black Mage Village)  
  
Ryou and Kathy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (run for cover.)  
  
Freya: (playing in the mud, ignoring everything else)  
  
Mr 264: (calls up) Can you see what happened?  
  
Treno: (flying above the village, watching the explosion.) Something happened at the desert palace! (lands) For a moment it looked like Ultima.....but it couldn't of been since Kuja is in Dali.  
  
(In Alexandria hotel's dining room, well I suppose it's a breakfast room...but who cares!?.)  
  
KT: (YAWN) Yugi, what was it you we're watching last night?  
  
Yugi: (blushes) Oh nothing!  
  
Bakura: Must have been something....  
  
TR: (sucking on the end of his toast)  
  
Yugi: Fine it was a documentary, OK!?  
  
KT: (cocks an eyebrow) A documentary on at half 4 in the morning?  
  
Bakura: (snatches the television guide away from Yugi and looks at what was on yesterday) Only one station was still showing after 12....so let's see....  
  
Yugi: (leans forward and tries to take the guide, but TR stabs him in the leg with a butter knife) OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
TR: (chibi laugh)  
  
Bakura: Top Hat Theatre?  
  
KT: (Looks puzzled for a split second before going wide eyed at Yugi.)  
  
Bakura: (puts the guide down and starts laughing) You dirty little bugger.  
  
Yugi: Don't tell anyone!  
  
Bakura: Pssh, like we all didn't know you watched it sometimes anyway!  
  
Yugi: YOU ALL ALREADY KNEW!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(At the mansion on the Lost Continent)  
  
Bio: (drags in a huge box that's filled to the throat.) Geez this is heavy!  
  
Stiltskin: How'd you get back so fast!?  
  
Bio: The amazing powers of a semi authoress.  
  
Stiltskin: What happened to the others?  
  
Bio: I dunno  
  
Stiltskin: WHAT!?  
  
Bio: But what do you care anyway?  
  
Stiltskin: Hmmmmmm guess you're right. What's in the box anyway?  
  
Bio: All the photo albums from my engagement parties...  
  
Stiltskin: (takes out an album and looks though it.) You look really happy in this picture...what was your fiancées name?  
  
Bio: (takes a look) Oh yeah....he was a nice bloke, but I can't remember his name..(takes out another one)  
  
Stiltskin: (slaps his forehead)  
  
Bio: Hmmmmmmmmmmm...I don't think we'll do a challenge today.  
  
Stiltskin: Why not?  
  
Bio: Yami's going out with Kaira-Chan and I'm going out with someone myself.  
  
Stiltskin: Oh.  
  
(In Dali)  
  
Zidane: (is suddenly turned back to normal) Hey...  
  
Yami: WHOA! How the hell!?  
  
Zidane: (Shrugs)  
  
(Kuja walks in)  
  
Zidane: Hey K, errrrrrrrrr where's Blade?  
  
Kuja: (starts crying) THEY-THOUGHT-I-I-I-WAS-WAS-I-I-I-I  
  
Zidane: (Rolls his eyes and signals for Yami to go and get ready)  
  
Yami: (leaves the room)  
  
(In Lindblum)  
  
DMG: Isn't there anything to do here!? I'm BORED!  
  
TIQ: So am I, come on CM there must be some sort of entertainment!  
  
CM: The only thing I can think of is the Theater district but they won't be showing anything till tomorrow.  
  
DMG: Hey, why don't we go out of this city and look for our guys?  
  
CM: But we don't know where they are!  
  
DMG: Oh yeah.....DAMN!  
  
TIQ: What is the nearest town to this place anyway?  
  
CM: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm....I suppose.....well either Burmica or Dali but both are pretty far off, you have to go all the way to and through Gismaluke's grotto and then it's still a fairly long walk from there to Burmica, then for Dali, we'd have to go to South Gate, across the mountain and then it's another fair bit of walking to Dali sooooooooooooooooooo  
  
TIQ and DMG: A hell of a lot of walking then.  
  
CM: But we could get lucky and find one of them!  
  
All three: (day-dream about there bishies)  
  
Seto: Naff.  
  
CM's right arm: (lashes out and whacks Seto off the bed)  
  
Seto: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
DMG: (laughs)  
  
CM: Owwwwwwwww...  
  
TIQ: Why'd you do that for?  
  
CM: (rubs the joint in her arm) I didn't mean to, my arm just lashed out by itself...  
  
(In Burmica)  
  
Brittany: (has been changed back into a ten year old) That stupid old crout Simon!  
  
Kaira-Chan: Well your plan wouldn't have worked anyway!  
  
Yami Kaira: That's right...^_^ we would've seen right through it!  
  
Crystal: (claps)  
  
Jasmine: It's STILL raining.  
  
K C: Well of COURSE it is, didn't Sir Fatly say this was the realm of eternal rain?  
  
Yami Kaira: It's Sir FRATLY  
  
Kaira-Chan: Ah whatever!  
  
Sir Fratly: (comes in) I have just been asked to tell you that the leader of this group is Kaira-Chan. (walks out)  
  
Kaira-Chan: OH YES!  
  
Yami Kaira, Brittany, Crystal and Jasmine: ¬_¬  
  
*Bio: I'll just tell you who is leader of what group;  
  
1= CM on account that she knows more about the locations and such.  
  
2= Kuja because he's physically the oldest  
  
3= Kaira-Chan because she was in TaDoP before the rest of that group.....I think.  
  
4= Treno because Freya can't be, and he's got the second best knowledge of Gaia.  
  
5=Stiener cause it was either him or Quina.  
  
6=Adiana cause she's the only sane one in that group.  
  
7= KT she's the only one in that group with the ability to actually think.  
  
8= Vivi he' the most reliable one...*  
  
K C: (whispers to Y K) Ok you distract them while I get ready and leave ok?  
  
Y K: How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that!?  
  
K C: (shrugs) You'll think of something *rushes into the bathroom*  
  
(In Madin Sari)  
  
Duke: I want a better agent! _ THIS SUCKS! I NEVER GET ANY ATTENTION!  
  
(all ignore him)  
  
Joey: Hungie.......  
  
Eiko: OH YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!  
  
Joey: (nods) Hungie.  
  
Vivi: I give up.  
  
(Near Qu's marsh)  
  
CM: (stuffs her hands in her pockets) It's getting col-huh? (pulls out a deck) What the!? (looks at the top card) BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!?  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
CM: (looks at the two next) RUNIC AND RED EYES! THIS IS BLADE'S DECK!  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
CM: (kicks him even though she didn't mean or really want to) ACK! Flipping heck, I'm becoming violent!  
  
DMG: Good for you!  
  
CM: (twitch) I'm gonna kick Yami's ass with these! (runs off)  
  
DMG & TIQ: CM WAIT! WE DON'T KNOW OUR WAY AROUND HERE!  
  
(Back in Dali)  
  
Yami: (comes back in wearing what he wears in The Duellist of Roses game.)  
  
Kuja: (still crying)  
  
Zidane: (looks up and sniggers)  
  
Yami: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?  
  
Zidane: (points at the cape) Who're you trying to mimic, Marik?  
  
Yami: (fumes) No, and there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing.  
  
Zidane: I'm not trying to make out there is anything wrong....but.....I can't think of a way to finish that sentence.  
  
Yami: (rolls his eyes and storms out)  
  
(In the yami graveyard)  
  
(Close to QU's marsh)  
  
CM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SWAMP HAG!  
  
Sephiroth: (holding the Sennen Sword, as well as the Masamune) HEY!  
  
CM: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BLADE'S SWORD!? ONLY SHE'S ABLE TO USE IT!  
  
Sephiroth: SHE'S MY NEW PUPPET! (Cloud and Blade appear out of nowhere, and are all zombie drone like.) *tosses Blade's sword at her*  
  
Blade: (continues to stand all drone like, and the handle of the sword smacks her around the back of the head.)  
  
Sephy: (groans) Pick the sword up.  
  
Cloud: (picks it up)  
  
Sephy: NOT YOU! Ugh Blade, take the sword!  
  
Blade: (takes Cloud's Buster Sword.)  
  
Sephy: NO! NO! NO!  
  
TIQ: This could take a while.  
  
(At the laundry matt)  
  
Kaira-Chan: (wearing baggy jeans with a dragon on it, baby cradle of filth shirt that says, "Speak of the hand that burns with hatred on the back.) *tapping her foot, seriously pissed off*  
  
Yami: (comes running up) Hey!  
  
Kaira-Chan: You're late.  
  
Yami: I got lost, sorry.  
  
Kaira-Chan: Right, ok then cemetery here we come.  
  
(in the cemetery)  
  
The Lord of Demise suddenly pops up from the ground.  
  
Yami: (runs away screaming)  
  
Kaira-Chan: FOR FUCK SAKE GET BACK HERE!  
  
Yami: (comes back) Sowy...(big kawaii eyes)  
  
Kaira-Chan: Ok then, beat it or whatever.  
  
Yami: (takes out the Black Magician) DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
DM: (does what he's told cuz he's too spineless to tell Yami to just bugger off)  
  
Ryu: (On top of one of the crypts *on Blade's behalf* watching the whole thing) *tries to act a girls voice* How can I thank you, you mysterious black clad hunk of the night thing? *tries to act Yami* No need little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me. You see I was once a bad- ass shadow, but fate and a pesky aibou defanged me, and now I'm just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth. No, not the hair, never the hair. *Acts a girls voice* But there must be someway I can show my appreciation. *yami* No, helping those in needs my job, and working up a load of sexual tension and prancing away like a magnificent poof, is truly thanks enough. *girl* I understand, a guy in my class is gay so- *yami* Say no more, evil's still afoot, plus I'm almost out of that nancy boy hair gel I like so much, quickly to the pharaoh mobile, away! (rips up the script Blade had given to him and jumps off)  
  
Kaira-Chan: Anyway!  
  
Sir Fratley: (pops up) HARK!  
  
K-C and Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
K-C: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? FARTLY!?  
  
Fratley: ¬_¬.....You have to go to Qu's marsh, the world may come to an end so you've gotta group up there.  
  
(Near Qu's Marsh)  
  
Yugi: (going on about the heart of the cards)  
  
(Yami and Kaira-Chan arrive)  
  
Sephy: (has finally gotten Blade and Cloud holding their own sword.) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  
  
Yugi: I'LL DUEL!!!  
  
All: You!?  
  
Zidane: Wouldn't Yami be a better choice?  
  
Sephy: Duel??? You seem to be mistaken (takes out the package Blade received in Kamp Kuja, but never got around to opening) *rips it open and takes out a black orb*  
  
The yami's: Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu shiny.  
  
Treno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
All: What?  
  
Treno: THE BLACK MATERIA!  
  
CM: I get the feeling I should know what it does...  
  
Treno: IT SUMMONS METEOR!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sephy: That's right! And while I summon Meteor, Cloud and Blade will protect me from any of your attempts to stop me! (puts on a too-too and nances about)  
  
Brittany: We have to stop him!  
  
Zidane; Yeah, ok then you go ahead.  
  
Brittany: (looks at Cloud and Blade, with their big, long, thick, SHARP swords) Umm....I'll let Jasmine do the honours!  
  
Jasmine: Umm...Kaira-Chan? The honours all yours!  
  
K-C: I believe this pleasure should belong to my yami.  
  
Y-K: Ohhhhhhhhhh no! You deserve this way more than me!  
  
(K-C's team stands around arguing)  
  
Bakura: Aww hell, I'LL GO! AHHHHHHH! (charges)  
  
Blade and Cloud: (automatically hold their swords over their heads)  
  
Treno: NO BAKURA, COME BACK!  
  
C & B: (use omni-slash on Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (in 64 seperate pieces) Ouch.  
  
Kathy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SNOWBALL!  
  
Bakura: I'm ok.  
  
Ryou: Now what!? He's almost finished!  
  
Joey: Hungie!  
  
Vivi and Eiko: (pile on Joey)  
  
Duke: LET EVERYONE DIE! NOBODY'S GONNA MISS ME ANYWAY!  
  
All: (ignore him)  
  
Treno: THAT'S IT! Huddle!  
  
(everyone huddles)  
  
All: What do you mean?  
  
Treno: Duke can stop Sephiroth!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) He can?  
  
Treno: Uh huh, Blade and Cloud won't notice him so he can slip past them unnoticed and stop Sephy!  
  
Duke: You're the dragon, why can't you stop him!?  
  
Treno: MANA BEAST! And besides, Blade's my big sister...  
  
Sephy: (just finished) AND HERE IT COMES!(summons Meteor which immediately enters the atmosphere.)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED?  
  
*******************************  
  
Marik: BUGERY FUCK!?  
  
All: ¬_¬  
  
Marik: But there's a next chapter right???  
  
Yami: Well she made us do that stupid warning thing at the start.  
  
Duke: (shudders) The pain.  
  
Ryou: Although if a meteor is in our atmosphere and only moments away from hitting, don't you think we wouldn't have the time to play Russian Roulette?  
  
Bakura: You just wouldn't know WHAT those two are thinking....  
  
(back on the highwind)  
  
CM: Ok we've had another budget cut.  
  
The cast: (GROAN)  
  
CM: So I can't afford to pay for the life steam gushing up and hitting the highwind, 97 vertical miles so, we're gonna do a star trek. Cloud: Wha?  
  
CM: I'm gonna wiggle the camera, and you guys have to fall about, ok?  
  
All: (exchange looks)  
  
CM: Ok three two one, ACTION! (wiggles the camera)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (pretend to fall)  
  
Cloud: HU-GA! (jumps a bit to far, crashes through the upper deck door and falls down the stairs, to the lower deck.)  
  
Blade: (points) Gone. 


	7. The short battle for control of the fic!...

Bio: Let's just go straight into this chapter shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: You know already!  
  
WARNING: Under no circumstances must you play Russian roulette at home; remember this is simply a fan-fiction, DO NOT COPY WHAT SOME OF US ARE GOING TO DO! **********************  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!  
  
Blade: (Ascends to Ex *Dragon form in other words ^^*)  
  
Yami: SOMETHING BETTER!  
  
Meteor: (slowly gets closer to the surface, and starts creating red twister type things that start destroying Dali, and the surrounding area.)  
  
Sephy: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL DOOMED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
CM: You bleeding-, bloody- grrrrrrr YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! METEOR'S GONNA KILL YOU AS WELL!  
  
Sephy: HAHAHAHAHAhahaha...ha....ha...OH SHIT!  
  
Zidane: So this is it......  
  
Most of the girls: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! (drag their bishies off) *K- C, Y-K, Brittany and Crystal (split Yami between them and take random parts off somewhere)  
  
CM: (sniffles) I didn't think I'd go like this....  
  
Zidane: YOU THINK ANYONE THINKS THEY'LL DIE CUZ OF A FUCKING METEOR!?  
  
Joey: (sniffles) There's so much food I didn't get to taste! It's true!  
  
Treno: (starts crying) *WHICH IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!*  
  
(Does take an awful long time for this thing to hit, doesn't it???)  
  
Ex Blade: (finally gets control of herself again, goes into Hyper Trance and uses Dark Arrow on the meteor!)  
  
CM: WE ARE SAVE-ED!  
  
Zidane: Hyper Trance?  
  
CM: Tee hee, well in the later Chappies of SD Blade learnt Hyper Trance, which let's her execute all her moves immediately as well as something else, but I don't know what its second effect is, but who cares!? WE ARE SAVED!  
  
(Everyone who ran off comes back with their hair all over the place and there faces slightly red.)  
  
Joey: I'm not gonna ask.  
  
Kathy: Smart move ^_^ So what happened to Meteor???  
  
Treno: Blade made it go bye, bye!  
  
Zidane: Lucky en- (goes all zombie like, as do Treno, Blade, Cloud (again) and Sephy.....)  
  
Varon: (pops up from nowhere) Ok (Counts the zombies) That's all of 'em!  
  
Dartz: (comes walking up in his purple suit *I think it's purple any-who, correct me if I'm wrong folks!*) EXCELLENT!  
  
Bio: DADDY! (runs over and hugs Dartz.)  
  
Dartz: BUGGER OFF!  
  
Bio: (sniffles and creeps off)  
  
CM: Who the bloody heck are you?  
  
Dartz: _ I'm-  
  
Marik: He styles his hair like Blade! Look it's tied up at the bottom like hers is!  
  
Dartz: Err-  
  
(everyone starts talking at once)  
  
Varon: ¬_¬ Maybe we should just-  
  
Dartz: Suits me! (Snaps his fingers and everyone's transported.)  
  
Jasmine and Yami: (end up in a VERY arena)  
  
Katy, Yugi, Mai, Brittany, K-C, Adiana, Crystal and Y-K: (end up outside Alexandria palace.)  
  
(In the basement of Alexandria Castle)  
  
Zorn: (takes a sledge hammer and knocks CM out cold) 16 years old she has become!  
  
Thorn: Draw the dragon from her finally we can!  
  
Zorn: A bealted happy birthday Chi Mo!  
  
(both start doing somersaults in a circle around CM)  
  
Zorn: Eidolon, guardian of darkness! Thorn: Eidolon, master of shadow!  
  
Zorn: Awake after your 3000 year sleep! Thorn: Depart after your 3000 year wait!  
  
Zorn: Let there be light! Thorn: Let there be life!  
  
Both: REVEAL YOUR TRUE SELF, FIERCE DEITY!  
  
The Sennen Sword: (glows for a few seconds before turning to dust.)  
  
(the rest end up in a room with a revolvers on tables)  
  
(Just outside Alexandria Palace)  
  
Katy: Ooooooooooooook. What are we doing back here???  
  
Dartz voice: Since you've chosen NOT to play Russian Roulette, you'll be playing Bogies instead!  
  
All: EWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Dartz: The rules are simple, you go inside the Palace, find the most crowed room-remember this place is full of snobs, and each take turns saying Bogies. Here's the thing, the next person MUST say it louder than the last!  
  
K-C: And what if we refuse?  
  
Dartz: I'll turn you all inside out.  
  
K-C: Gross.  
  
Dartz: Ok then you all get started! I'm going to see to the others!  
  
(In the room with the table and revolvers)  
  
TR: What the bloody hell are we doing here!?  
  
Dartz voice: You all will be playing Russian roulette!  
  
*WARNING: (again) DO NOT PLAY THIS AT HOME OR ANYWHERE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!*  
  
Bakura: Ok, errr how do you play?  
  
Dartz: You see those revolvers?  
  
All: Uh huh.  
  
Dartz: You will all be split up into twos; one of the two will take a single bullet and place it in whatever one of the revolvers slots you want. Then you randomly turn the thingy around once you do that, hand the revolver to your partner, then count to 6. You partner must then place the gun against there head, pick a slot which they think is safe and fire, they must continue to do this until there is only one slot left.  
  
Joey: YOU MEAN WE COULD SHOOT OURSELVES IF WE GET IT WRONG!?  
  
Dartz voice: Exactly, refuse and you all die slow and painful deaths!  
  
All: O.o  
  
(in a HUGE arena.)  
  
Jasmine: Okkkkkkkkkkkk where are we!?  
  
Dartz voice: I've got something a little special planned for you.  
  
Yami: Eep.  
  
(the lights switch on, and across on the other side if the arena is Zidane.)  
  
Dartz: You have to have a duel with Zidane  
  
Jasmine: Two against one?  
  
Dartz: Well if you'd like equal numbers....(Treno appears beside Zidane.)  
  
(In the little room)  
  
Joey's teamed with Duke  
  
Ryou's teamed with Bakura  
  
TIQ's teamed with the Tomb Robber  
  
Malik's teamed with Marik  
  
Kuja's teamed with Bio  
  
Vivi's teamed with Eiko  
  
Quina's teamed with Steiner  
  
Freya's teamed with Amarant  
  
*the first person in those teamups are loading the guns, the second are pointing the guns at themselves*  
  
Joey: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.  
  
Duke: (puts the slot at 4) Ok I think this one's safe.  
  
Varon: Anyone who tries to help their partner will have their girl/boyfriend killed.  
  
Joey:........  
  
Duke: (closes his eyes, pulls the trigger-)  
  
BANG!  
  
Joey: (splattered in Duke)  
  
Varon: Ryou, Bakura, you're up next.  
  
Ryou: (slides the revolver over to his yami.) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.  
  
Bakura: (takes a deep breath) Ok I'll go with 6 first. (turns it to six, closes his eyes and puts it against his head)  
  
Everyone else: (holds their breath)  
  
Bakura: (squeezes the trigger-  
  
(over to Alexandria palace *Evil aren't I?*)  
  
(Y-K's currently in the lead)  
  
Yugi: BOGIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dartz voice: Ouuuuu and that's a 4.5 on the bogie scale!  
  
Garnet's Court: (glare over at Yugi and the others)  
  
Katy: Bo-........Bo- BOGIES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dartz: A 4.6!  
  
Kathy: (takes in a deep breath and-) BOGIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(everyone runs out of the room laughing)  
  
Dartz: An 8.2! Kathy is the winner!  
  
(back in the room)  
  
Bakura: (is ok! YAY!) Phew.....(turns it to one, puts it against his head and squeezes, is ok again (repeat until he's up to 4) HA!!!!!! IT IS IN FIVE! I KNEW IT! (nances around happily)  
  
Ryou: Yayness.....(bangs his head off the table.)  
  
Varon: TIQ and Tomb robbers turn.  
  
TIQ: (gives the TR the revolver) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.  
  
TR: Ok I think it's in number 3, (puts it to four and pulls)  
  
The gun: Click! Hey I can talk!  
  
Varon: (takes the gun and sticks a silencer on it before handing it back to the TR)  
  
TR: (continues until he gets to two.) YES!  
  
TIQ: YAY!!!!!!  
  
I'll just say the results  
  
Marik-Safe  
  
Bio-Safe  
  
Eiko-Safe  
  
Steiner-Blown away!  
  
Amarant-Blown away!  
  
(in the arena)  
  
Zidane:.........Treno Light Arrow attack! Attack Yami's Black Magician!  
  
Jasmine: ACK! WE NEED THAT CARD!  
  
Yami: I activate, Magic Cylinder!  
  
Black Magician: (holds onto the MC and the Light arrow shoots into it, before getting blasted back out again.)  
  
Jasmine: YAY!  
  
Treno: (blasts out another Light Arrow, which hit the first back, sending them both towards Yami and Jasmine.)  
  
Y and J's life points: (go allllllllllll the way down to zero.)  
  
Zidane: And now Treno, go and attack Alexandria!  
  
Treno: (flies off)  
  
Jasmine: EEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Yami: Everyone's gonna die! Again!  
  
Jasmine: (pouts) I suppose now Kikyo's not gonna get her engagement party???  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ How can you think of romance at a time like this!?  
  
Jasmine: (shrugs)  
  
Zidane: (goes back to normal) Ouuuuuuuuuuuuu me bleeding head...  
  
Yami: ZIDANE YOU BIG GIT! TRENO'S OFF TO DESTROY ALEXANDRIA CUZ OF YOU!  
  
Jasmine: But- if Zidane's ok now, shouldn't Treno be too?  
  
Yami: He might not be....  
  
Zidane: Then again, he might.  
  
Jasmine: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! ALEXANDRIA'S IN DANGER!  
  
Zidane: You're right! (Whistles and calls a Silver Dragon.) Come on we'll catch up!  
  
Yami: I hate dragon flights.....  
  
Zidane: (pulls Jasmine up) You'd rather wait here?  
  
Yami: Noooooooo.  
  
Zidane: Then STOP WASTING TIME! (pulls him up too) WE'RE OFF TO ALEXANDRIA!  
  
Ryu: (walks in) Why are you going there?  
  
Zidane: Cuz Treno's off to destroy it.  
  
Ryu: Oh........Thorn, Zorn and Kuja are at the extraction thing again.  
  
Zidane: They have Eiko?  
  
Ryu: Nope, Chi Mo.  
  
Yami: (jumps off the Silver Dragon) Really, why her?  
  
Ryu: They want to extract Blade.  
  
Zidane: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?  
  
Yami: THERE GONNA KILL BLADE!?  
  
Zidane: They want to-KILL MY DAGGY WAG!?  
  
Yami: (fumes) YOUR DAGGY WAG!?  
  
Jasmine: Why the heck do you call her daggy anyway?  
  
Zidane: (shrugs)  
  
Ryu: AHEM! No, just take her from Chi Mo and age her up a bit.....she's really not much more of a child...she'll be a lot stronger if she grows up.....come to think of it, being summoned properly without all this yami hikari shite should make her stronger as well.  
  
Yami: I'll have to stock up on bandages then.....  
  
Zidane: What do you mean exactly?  
  
Ryu: Well the process will be thus;- Summon, Fly, Roar, Blow half the countryside away, disappear until summoned again.  
  
Zidane: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  
  
Jasmine: Ok that's nice, now come on, let's find the others!  
  
Ryu: (walks off)  
  
Zidane, Yami and Jasmine: (climb back on the Sliver Dragon and fly off.)  
  
(In Alexandria, somehow everyone that was in the revolver room is there in the castle with the others. Kuja's tried to take over the fic, and at the moment he and Bio are at war ^_^ goodie!)  
  
Bio: (on one of the Alexandrian fleets boats) *she's got the entire fleet, including Dartz and Varon blasting at Kuja and his spawn of the mist* KUJA GET YOUR GIRLY FACE DOWN HERE, SO I CAN BLAST IT OFF! Black Mages, CONCENTRATE YOUR MAGICAL ENERGIES INTO A SINGLE SPELL! Kuja desires power? Then I'll show him it!  
  
Kuja: (on the back of HIS Sliver Dragon.) *talking to himself...^^;;* HAHAHAHAHA! You're stupidity and ugliness is TRULY impressive Bio Sang, you're playing you part in this act EXACTLY as I had planned, but even an idiot like you knows there's only one hope for you to win..................stupid stick insect woman, why do you hesitate!? Fine then, I'LL make the first move, I'll give you a target you can't miss, Silver Dragon, descend! (it flies down and lands on the Alexandrian shore....)  
  
(on the balcony of Alexandria Castle, everyone's watching and eating popcorn)  
  
Mai: Well this sure beats sleeping on the docks.  
  
Amarant: My money's on Kuja.  
  
Vivi: Bio's using the others *black mages* like puppets!  
  
Mai: Wake up Vivi, everyone uses the Black Mages as puppets  
  
Vivi: (uses Firaga on Mai) Oops, my staff must have slipped  
  
Mai: YEOW!  
  
Yugi:....shouldn't we be trying to stop them?  
  
Ryou: I don't see how we can, not when Zidane's still not here, and he's the only one out of us that can call Dragons.  
  
(on the way to Alexandria)  
  
Sliver Dragon: (whimpers)  
  
Yami: What's wrong with your Dragon?  
  
Zidane:..........He's scared.....(glares up at the sky towards Alexandria.) Come on we need to get there before Bio try's to summon Blade!  
  
(On Bio's boat)  
  
Varon: Ma'am the black mages have completed their perpetrations.  
  
Bio: That insolent whelp! Now I can finish him off! (holds her dagger into the air) Come! Draconic Seedling! The Ex Eidolon; Fierce Deity!  
  
(a HUGE circle of fire appears in the ocean, close to the Alexandrian fleet, after a moment or a huge burst of light emits from it, flies a fair distance upwards, before doing a sort of back-flip in mid air, flies back down to the water, before finally fading and revealing Blade (Dragon of course, as if you didn't already know) who flies like there's no tomorrow towards Kuja and his Sliver Dragon, causing to big waves since she's flying so close to the surface of the water.)  
  
Kuja's Silver Dragon: (starts snarling and such)  
  
Kuja: (motions for it to stay still before looking up and Blade with a rather satisfied smirk.)  
  
Blade: (roars and such before using Mega-Flare, aiming it at Kuja and his dragon.)  
  
Kuja: Shit! (grabs hold of the Sliver Dragon who flies off.)  
  
Half the country side is incinerated, NOT BAD FOR ONE ATTACK!  
  
Blade: (who is still pretty far from Kuja and now VERY high up.) *watches Kuja fly off while glaring at him.*  
  
Kuja:......(a trail of blood makes it way down his forehead, which he touches, stares at his blood stained finger, and begins grinning madly.)  
  
Ryu: (comes up behind everyone at the castle) I've heard the stories, but I never thought correctly summoning an EX would make it so powerful.  
  
TIQ: AHH!? Where'd you come from!?  
  
Ryu: (shrugs)  
  
Amarant: *thinks* If Blade really does obey Zidane, I'd better watch out.  
  
Vivi: Whoa! Kuja doesn't stand a chance now! Eiko isn't it-huh what's wrong?  
  
Eiko: It's Mog, she's terrified!  
  
TIQ: How come?  
  
Ryu: Don't you know Eiko? Eidolons are guardians of the planet, Fierce Deity'll win for sure!  
  
(back to Kuja!)  
  
Kuja: Blood.....Hahahahahaha....Excellent Blade! Power, mobility, you truly are the best! You even hurt me....a little....and you STILL haven't developed fully yet! Hmm heh.hahahahaha, come to me my little dragon and I will show you what your kind are TRULY CAPABLE OF!  
  
(Kuna puts both his hand into the air, and the huge eye on the bottom of the Invincible lowers down, emitting a really weird light, which affects Bios black Mages and Blade, the BM's just die and fall over, and Blade looks, and sounds, like she's being hurt.)  
  
Bio: (closes her eyes and covers her ears.)  
  
Kuja: (puts his index finger to his lips, sorta like a little girl would when one of her birthday/Christmas presents where being opened for her.)  
  
Bio opens her eyes again and who should be hovering right in front of her?  
  
Blade: (powers up another Mega-Flare)  
  
Bio: Uh....this won't end well.  
  
Blade: (uses it, blowing up Bio's ship, before using more on all the other ships, destroying the entire fleet.)  
  
Seto: (covers Mokuba's eyes) Frigging hell!  
  
Marik: Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..pretty fire....  
  
The others: ¬_¬....  
  
Blade: (after destroying the fleet, flies up past Kuja and disappears leaving two temporary steaks of loosely intertwining blue light.)  
  
Kuja: (brushes his hair away from his face) That went rather well. (flies off into the sunset on his dragon)  
  
******************************************  
  
CM: Is this a cliffy? And by the way we don't know anything about Varon and Dartz, or the Doom organisation apart from the names and what they look like, k?  
  
Zidane: Shut UP! You're supposed to be dead!  
  
CM: DEAD!?  
  
Zidane: Or knocked out, whatever...  
  
Squall: BASTARD!  
  
Zidane: (chases Squall with a knife)  
  
CM: ¬_¬ Errrrrrrr sorry for the bizzare chappie....this fics coming to a close pretty soon, maybe next chapter! If you'd like to be in the sequel, which isn't as random, (but isn't serious either!!!!!!!) then I'll need bios people! (set in the future btw....around eight years later to be exact!) Any who, thanks! 


	8. The last chapter, and man is it crap!

Disclaimer: We no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Final Fantasy VII or Breath of Fire three or anything that makes money..¬_¬ shame though.  
  
Well first off, Kaira-Chan nope I know VEEEEEEEEEEERY little about Varon, Dartz, and the rest of Doom. You're lucky to see the jap eps of them! (Me love jap eps! ¬_¬ even though I've only got 6 (sniffles)) Anyway thanks for the info TIQ, and as for anyone else, even if you say you want to join, but don't leave a bio-I can't add you in. Yugifan about the sequel to the other fics, yes I will do one, BUT I wont start work on it till AFTER Christmas and when my sites up and running properly. BTW in a bio please say what kind of job you want, thanks. Anyway-  
  
Blade and CM: (come home with three boxes full of provisions)  
  
Yami: What the? What are you two planning?  
  
Marik: Sailing around the world?  
  
Chi Mo: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles will be coming out over here soon.  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Chi Mo: We're going to get it.  
  
Yami: I still don't see how that includes all that junk food and lemonade.  
  
Blade: You don't seem to understand my dear, once we get a new RPG, we get slightly obsessed with it.  
  
CM: And when it's a new Final Fantasy game, not to mention one in anime style-  
  
Blade: We lock ourselves in our room become recluses' and let the game consume our miserable lives until we've completed it.  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura: O_o  
  
**************************************  
  
Zidane: (taking the others somewhere on the Red Rose)  
  
KH: Yo Zidane, where are we going!?  
  
Zidane: The Iifa Tree, now that Bio's dead there should be a gate back to your world.  
  
Joey: BUT WHAT ABOUT CM!?  
  
Yami: And Blade!? AND AIBOU'S MISSING NOW TOO!  
  
Zidane: It's too dangerous for you to stay here. So-  
  
Seto: Aww come on, we've faced worse than Kuja!  
  
Freya: Don't be so arrogant, Kuja's powers are beyond Zidane, and he's the strongest of us by far, how can we defeat him never mind what's to come?  
  
K-C: Err what is to come?  
  
Zidane: You know the way Treno had a head start, yet we got to Alexandria before him?  
  
Jasmine and Yami: Yeah......  
  
Zidane: I'm not really in tune with this stuff or anything but, even I can tell that there's been a shift in Mana.  
  
Eiko: And if Zidane can feel it, it must be making the Mana creatures go berserk!  
  
Zidane: Exactly and well the Mana Spirits, not to mention the Mana Beast are getting ready to destroy whatever is causing the imbalance.  
  
Ryou: What could cause an imbalance?  
  
Zidane: You guys being here for one thing.  
  
KT: So if we're causing the imbalance-  
  
DMG: THOSE MANA THINGS WILL COME AFTER US!?  
  
Eiko: Yup! So we gotta get you outta here!  
  
Malik: Hurry then! I don't wanna get turned inside out again!  
  
Marik: ¬_¬ They'd probably just blow us up.  
  
Freya: (looking out the window) Zidane!  
  
Zidane: The invincible!?  
  
All: KUJA!  
  
Kuja's voice: Is that your final answer? If so you are correct!  
  
Zidane: KUJA! LET CM AND BLADE GO!  
  
K's voice: Just those two? Don't you want Yugi back?  
  
Yami: AIBOU!!!!!!!! (has a fit)  
  
Jasmine: OF COURSE WE WANT HIM BACK!  
  
K's voice: Wellllllllllllllll I don't know.........I'll consider it if-  
  
All: If what!?  
  
K's v: Well if, corresponding to that wretch Kikyo's wishes, Blade can beat one opponent.  
  
Bakura, Malik and Marik pile on Jasmine.  
  
TIQ: Are you doing this JUST to piss us off?  
  
K: Nope.  
  
TR: Sounds easy enough though, don't it?  
  
Freya: Who is she taking on?  
  
K: Ryu......  
  
Zidane: Uh oh.  
  
K: In his Kaiser form.  
  
Eiko: THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!! YOU KNOW BLADE'S WAY TOO WEAK TO TAKE ON A KAISER DRAGON!!!  
  
K: Well it's either that or I won't let you through.  
  
Ryou: Well I don't see any other choice.  
  
K-C: Aww come on and hurry up! I wanna get home!  
  
Brittany: Me too!  
  
All other non FF peeps: YEAH ME TOO!  
  
Yami: AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade and Ryu (as dragons): *Appear between the two air ships*  
  
[Ouuuuuuuu me bleeding skull. (looks around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! RYU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT AM I DOING!? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?]  
  
Kuja: Let the fight to the death begin!  
  
[ACK!?]  
  
Blade starts powering Dark Arrow  
  
Kaiser: (begins chanting)  
  
All non FF peeps: Okay.......  
  
Bakura: Now what?  
  
Zidane: Basically, whoever can attack first, wins.  
  
Eiko: 7, 8, 9, 10!  
  
Blade: (uses Dark Arrow)  
  
Kaiser: Aww crap. (is destroyed)  
  
Kuja: DAMN IT! Wait a second-(laughs) Ok I'll keep my end of the bargain and let you pass, however you won't be bringing Yugi, and certainly not Blade or CM!  
  
(The sky darkens with thunderclouds)  
  
[Damn it.......]  
  
(Gets hit with a Indignation attack 10 times it's usual size)  
  
Brittany: (laughs and gets piled on by Zidane, Freya, Eiko, Vivi and Yami)  
  
(And suddenly all non FF peeps disappear.)  
  
Zidane: The feck?  
  
Kuja: I sent them back home! See the gate closed while I was blocking it. And it's much quicker this way.....the authoress is threatening to kill us if we don't get this damn thing over with.  
  
Freya: I thought you hated keeping your promises?  
  
Eiko: And so loved deceit?  
  
Kuja: Oh yeah......ah well nothing can be done about it now. ^________^  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Teepo: (holds up CM and Yugi's corpses ) Got them.  
  
Hojo: Excellent......now I have three precious specimens. (taps the glass of the tank that holds Blade)  
  
Ryu: Is it alive? I mean surly it can't breathe in that water-  
  
Hojo: (hisses) It isn't water! It's a special fluid that will keep them alive without us feeding and watering them.  
  
Ryu: What do you plan to do with them?  
  
Hojo: Well as for the dragon, I'm going to finish off Prof. Anon's work......and as for these two.....hehehehehehehe! You'll see soon enough........  
  
The End  
  
****************************  
  
Zidane: FINALLY IT'S OVER! ¬_¬ Thank the gods....fecking fic was doing my head in.....  
  
Eiko: (hoping around on one foot) SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!  
  
Zidane: NO! (bashes Eiko)  
  
Eiko: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
Zidane: Ok err sequel..........right umm leave a bio and stuff if you want in, it's set 5 years on now (there's a reason but you'll find out in the fic) you need to say what job you want and stuff as well, where you live (incase you've moved) and anything else you think might be important. and......err........it'll prob be up.............  
  
Eiko: Well as soon as they do get the next game all other thoughts leave there heads so- don't expect any of their stuff being up dated regularly  
  
Zidane: Final Fantasy X-2.....peh, why wasn't it Final Fantasy IX-2!?  
  
Eiko: WE'RE MUCH MORE DESERVING!  
  
Cloud: FINAL FANTASY VII-2 WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH BETTER!  
  
Zidane: You've got a movie coming out!  
  
Cloud: Hehehehehe! (waves an "Advent Children" banner around and runs off laughing)  
  
Zidane: Sorry about the last chap taking so long to get up, being so short and crap but CM needed a while to recover from Halloween. Should have seen her the day after, (shudders) It weren't a pretty sight! 


End file.
